


I've Got You

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set when Alec offers Ellie a hug during the first episode of series 2. Or rather, draws her into one because he can see that she wants one but won't admit it.





	I've Got You

 

"D'you want a hug?" Alec asked Ellie.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. He was looking at her so kindly, so gently.

"Oh, come here." He said, and pulled her into his arms.

She sobbed against him, holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping her afloat.

He realised that Ellie was muttering something.

"...Joe's a bastard, the whole town hates me..."

Alec, without even thinking about it, stroked her hair. "I don't hate you, Ellie. Quite the opposite, in fact."

She looked at him. "You soppy git."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

This caused Ellie to burst out crying again.

Unsure what to do, Alec eased his grip on her slightly.

She snuggled back into him, and again began to mutter.

"I've got you." He murmured, rubbing her back.

"I hated you, you know. But, the first time I saw you, I..." She trailed off, her last words so quiet he could barely make them out.

"You what, Ell?"

"I fancied you." She muttered, her cheeks and the tips of her ears going pink.

He chuckled. "Ditto. Do you still..?"

"Really? Um, yes. Only, I don't exactly fancy you." Ellie replied, wiping her eyes. "I think that I've fallen in love with you." She said, a smile tugging at her lips.

He smiled at her, running his hands through her hair.

She looped her own around his neck and gazed at him. "Kiss me, then."

"I was waiting for you to ask, what with J-"

"Oh, shut up." She said, and kissed him.

The kiss was short and sweet, to the both of them it felt like coming home.

"I love you too, Ellie." He said after they pulled apart.

"Good." She said, resting her forehead against his own. "Whatever happens with the trial, we'll get through it."

"We will. I've got you, Ellie."

"I know." She responded, and snuggled against him once again.


End file.
